


A Touch Choice (Armin x Reader)

by Ysa_No_Kyojin



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysa_No_Kyojin/pseuds/Ysa_No_Kyojin
Summary: Armin and I met on a bright sunny day in a foreign land. Maybe I held his hand longer than I should've, or maybe we spent too much time together. How did our conversations lead to something more?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Do not read unless you have seen episode 69 (S4E10) of the anime.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy! :)

I arrived in Paradis with Lady Kiyomi Azumabito. I was her assistant and scribe, taking notes during all formal meetings with the Eldians. I was also tasked to learn as much as I could about them—what makes them tick, what are their plans, what do they fear the most? While Lady Kiyomi needed to trust them for our plans to work, it was always better to do our due diligence. In my free time, I conversed with the Eldian soldiers around the grounds to see what I could learn.

It was out in the courtyard on a warm and sunny day when I met Armin. When I had asked to meet the Colossal Titan, I did not expect to be taken directly to him. He was on a bench under the shade of a tall tree, writing in his notebook.

“This girl said she wants to meet you.”

“I hear you’re the Colossal Titan. My name is (Y/N), assistant of Lady Kiyomi Azumabito, from the nation of Hizuru.” I extended my hand.

He stood and firmly shook it. “I’m Armin. Nice to meet you.”

I was transfixed by his soft blue eyes, seemingly filled with regret. He smiled at me, trying to mask his worries. It was when he pulled away with an awkward chuckle that I realized I was still holding his hand.

We had a long conversation about his experiences with titans and being a soldier. He told me about that day 9 years ago at Shiganshina, when the Colossal Titan made its first appearance and destroyed his hometown, and the irony that now he is the same titan. He said that each time he transforms, there is a tinge of regret for the thousands of lives this titan has taken.

“With all that regret, what motivates you to keep going?” I asked.

“Well, it used to be the ocean. When I was young, I read books about the world beyond the walls, and it was my life’s dream to see it for myself. But now that we’re fully grasping the gravity of our situation and how much the world hates us, it’s not that I have any motivations or dreams. If we’re going down this path, now, I have no choice.”

He sighed, smiled, and thanked me for listening to his stories. Since I still had many questions, I asked if we could continue our conversation some other time. We agreed to meet again at the same time and place in two days.

That night, my thoughts kept lingering back to my conversation with Armin. He wasn’t like the other soldiers—they were driven by hatred and fear. They hated the Marleyans for destroying the peace and for all the lives that were lost. And if Marley was just one nation, they were afraid of what the world could do. But Armin said he has no motivation; it’s just he has no choice. What does that mean?


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, I went to the courtyard two days later to find him writing in his notebook. He smiled at me as I sat next to him on the bench.

He asked me why I was so curious about his story. I couldn’t tell him it was for research and intel, so I said instead, “Lady Kiyomi only needs me to take notes during formal meetings, so I have a lot of free time. I like having conversations with the people here, because I get to learn about their lives and it gives me different perspectives on what they talk about during the meetings. Your story is the most interesting by far.”

Nothing I said was a lie, just a partial truth. I don’t need to tell him that I report everything I learn to Lady Kiyomi, but I’m sure he’s smart enough to figure that I do.

He just nodded, then asked, “What would you like to know?”

We continued having conversations like this every other day for several weeks. He told me stories about his childhood friends—Eren and Mikasa, how they discovered Eren was a titan, how they used his powers to reclaim Trost, and many more. He also said that once a person received titan powers, they had only 13 more years to live, and Armin had 9 years left. From all of his stories, it was clear to me that his intellect and quick thinking were an incredible asset, but he tended to downplay his importance. He also told me about their battle against Reiner, Bertholdt, and Zeke at Shiganshina. I almost thought I saw tears forming in his eyes when he told me how he got his titan powers from Bertholdt, but he quickly turned away.

As expected, he would evade the topic whenever I would ask about their future plans against Marley. He was too smart to risk divulging information. Although I knew I wouldn’t get anything from him, I felt compelled to keep meeting and listening to him. It gave me something to look forward to, and I hate to admit it, but he seemed to enjoy our conversations. And what I’m even more afraid to admit, is that I was enjoying them too.


	3. Chapter 3

Armin would ask me to tell him stories as well. I told him about all the places I’ve been to while accompanying Lady Kiyomi—many countries in the East and the West. Far-off lands, some freezing all year, and some scorching hot. His eyes widened when I described the various cultures and religions, the many species of animals I’ve seen, and he smiled widely when I said some phrases in different languages that I picked up. His smile was adorable.

“I hope you could go to those places too,” I said. “They’re all so beautiful.”

“What’s your favorite place so far?” he asked.

That was an easy choice. “Portugal, definitely. They established trade with my country several decades ago, and Lady Kiyomi and I made a visit to their land. They built an entire empire, with castles and intricate architecture. And their food was something I’ve never tasted before.”

Armin sighed. “I wish I could see it too. Hey (Y/N), when the war is over, do you think you could take me there? You could be my tour guide!”

The smile from my face slowly disappeared. “Hmm, that would be difficult. I have obligations to Lady Kiyomi, so I can’t simply do what I want.”

“I can understand that,” he said. “It’s tough to not have a choice.”

“My greatest dream is to live my life the way I want to. I want to know what it feels like to be free.” I gazed up at the sky, until I remembered. “But… that could never happen.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He looked at me with curiosity, then he dropped the topic. He turned his head towards the leaves on the tree above us, lost in thought.

I gazed at his face. His eyes were a vibrant blue like the sky on a clear day, yet somehow tired, like they’re fighting to hide the things they’ve seen. His cheeks looked soft under the light of the slowly setting sun. His lips were a light pink, and I saw a smile forming when he suddenly turned towards me.

“What are you looking at?” he asked with a big smile.

“N–Nothing!” I quickly looked away. “You– You have nice hair.”

He laughed. “Thanks! You should have seen me with longer hair. People would say I looked like Historia.”

“I can imagine. Well, it’s getting late,” I said as I stood up, trying to hide my pink cheeks. “I’ll see you again in two days, Armin.”

“Looking forward to it as always, (Y/N).” He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Armin asked me about my backstory. “I’m genuinely curious. How did you become Lady Azumabito’s assistant?”

I flinched at the question. “It’s a really long story, Armin. I don’t think you’d be interested.”

“(Y/N), of course I’d be interested. We’ve been chatting for so long, so I see you as a friend already. You can tell me anything.”

I blushed when he called me his friend, and I think he was blushing too. He saw my pink cheeks and he smiled at me.

I let out a deep sigh. Can I really trust him with my history? People usually see me differently when they know. But there was something about Armin that made me want to tell him everything.

I took a deep breath and said, “Alright. The truth is, my family has known the Azumabito family for generations… because my family is a slave to their family. It’s been that way for as far back as we can remember, even before my great grandparents.”

I looked into Armin’s eyes, trying to find a reaction. His face was calm and reassuring, so I continued.

“The Shogun started visiting Paradis way before I was born, and he would bring the Azumabito family along. I’d like to believe that their eyes were opened to a different way of living—without slaves. I was told that they gradually started becoming kinder to my family. My parents were still their slaves; they still had to work for their family, but there was a lot more kindness and patience going around.

“When I was born, for some reason, Lady Kiyomi took an interest in me. She would play with me, give me little gifts, and she would teach me to read and write. By the time I was 12, she asked me to be her personal assistant. She said it would be good for me, and I would get the chance to meet people and go to different lands, so I said yes. And it’s been this way ever since.”

I leaned back into the bench and stared at the sky. It’s been a while since I thought about my family. 

Armin had a pensive expression, carefully considering what to say next. “Is this why you feel that you can’t be free?”

“Yes,” I sighed. “She calls me her assistant, but everyone knows I’m her family’s slave. I don’t think my parents will ever be free, but if I keep working hard and earn enough, maybe my future children won’t have to be slaves. Maybe they could be free.”

He took my hand and held it firmly, his thumb caressing the back of my hand. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” he said softly. “With your passion and perseverance, I’m sure you can do anything. I believe in you.”

I smiled at him, and suddenly tears welled up in my eyes. For the first time, I wasn’t being looked down upon. I wasn’t being treated like I didn’t deserve to be where I am.

“(Y)–(Y/N), w–why are you crying?”

I laughed at how flustered he became. “I really don’t know.” How do I tell him that we’re leaving in four days?


	5. Chapter 5

“(Y/N), there you are! You’re late.”

Armin stood from the bench and waved at me. We met again after two days, like we always do.

“I have something to show you!” he said as he excitedly held out a large book. It was heavy and leather-bound, and it appeared to be decades old. “My grandfather gave me this book when I was young. I was surprised that I was still able to retrieve it at Shiganshina after we finally reclaimed Wall Maria. This is all I have left of him and my childhood.”

He flipped through the pages, showing me drawings of lands of fire and ice, mountains, different kinds of animals, and all kinds of natural wonders. 

“Have you seen any of these on your travels?” he asked.

“Some of them, yes! I’ve seen many mountains, especially. Back in my country, we have Mount Fuji, and it’s our highest mountain. It’s beauty is enchanting…”

We turned a few more pages. “Oh! These are the pyramids!” I exclaimed. “They’re in Egypt, and they were built as tombs for their leaders called pharaohs. They seem small in these illustrations, but they’re actually larger than life. More than twice as tall as your Colossal Titan!”

“Really?” Armin’s eyes bulged as he tried to imagine the size of the pyramids.

“Oh, and this is the Great Wall of China,” I said. “It’s in a country on my side of the world. They built this long series of walls for defense, though I’m pretty sure you’re sick of walls by now!” I teased.

He smiled, and we continued going through the book. He stopped when we reached a certain page, mesmerized by the drawing. “This is how I learned of the ocean,” he said and took a deep breath. “This book held all of my hopes and dreams. Back then, it was forbidden to know about the outside world, yet I dreamed of seeing the ocean. Then one day, after all the pain and loss we’ve been through, we finally saw it. We’ve come a long way.”

He stared down at the book. I could see the sullen look on his face, and the sadness in his eyes—the same mournful expression he makes when he talks about the friends he made and lost along the way. I can’t imagine how it must feel to lose his family and countless comrades. I held the back of his hand, squeezed it gently, caressed it like he did with mine, and I leaned my head on his shoulder to console him. This was the least I could do, as no words could possibly change the loss he must feel.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he leaned his head on mine. “I haven’t opened this book since I got it back four years ago. I was afraid it would trigger memories that would be too painful to bear. So I’m glad I looked through it with you. Your presence gives me strength.”

We stayed this way for a while; his head leaning on mine as I embraced his arm and held his hand. It felt warm amidst the chilly breeze.

“Hey, (Y/N)? There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“What is it?” I looked up at him.

He smiled. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

My eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow and said, “Armin Arlert, are you asking me out on a date?”

He looked away and blushed. “Well, y–yes.” He took my hand, looked me in the eyes, and said, “Would you please go on a date with me?”

I was stunned. He held my hand firmly, and it felt like his eyes were piercing into my heart. Trying to keep calm, I said, “Of course I will. I’ll go get dressed now then. A lady needs to look her best if she’s going on a date with a foreign man, you know.” I blushed. “Meet me outside my quarters at dusk, and wear your best suit!”

He made the biggest grin I’ve seen so far, then I left to get ready. This could be my chance to tell him we’re leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, if I’m never going to see him again, I want him to remember me as absolutely stunning!” I told Lady Kiyomi as I put on my favorite pink dress.

“Are you sure you want to do this? If you grow attached, it will be harder to say goodbye.”

“I truly believe it’s too late for that. I’m already attached.” I sighed.

“That’s what I was afraid of.”

Lady Kiyomi had warned me early on that I was spending too much time with Armin. She was worried that I might grow to trust him too much and that he would find out about our plans to monopolize Paradis’ resources, but I reassured her that I was careful and I knew what I was doing. However, now that the Eldians have made it clear that they would not let us do so, we have no reason left to stay. It is time to go home.

“I know you suspect that Armin had something to do with the Eldians’ decision, but trust me. We never spoke about it, and I never told him about our plans. I’ve told you everything that we talked abou—”

“That’s not what I meant,” Lady Kiyomi interjected. “I was worried about you. That you would grow to love this boy, and it would be too painful to let go.”

I froze. I didn’t realize that she cared about me.

“Do you love him?” She asked bluntly.

“I– I don’t know.”

She sighed. “Well, you look lovely. I hope you have a good time.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow,” Armin’s jaw dropped. “You look beautiful.”

His words made me blush. He held my hand as we walked to a small cozy place. I couldn’t help but admire how gorgeous he looked in his suit, and the way the light from the sunset made his blonde hair glow. We ate dinner and had a great time. We walked around the town afterwards, and we stopped at a gazebo by the river.

“You know, (Y/N)…” He blushed. “I love spending time with you. I feel so comfortable around you, and I love that we can talk for hours. You’re the only person that listens to me with undivided attention, and it means a lot. So thank you.”

“Aww, Armin. I feel the same way.”

He cupped my face in his hands, and in one swift motion, I felt his soft lips press into mine.

He gazed at my face with those loving blue eyes, and I couldn’t hold back my tears.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry!” He said in a slight panic.

“Armin… I’ve been meaning to tell you. We’re leaving in two days.”

“Leaving?”

“Lazy Kiyomi and I are going home.”

“I– I don’t understand.”

“We’ve completed our business here in Paradis, so we’re going back to our country.”

“No… Will you be back?”

“I don’t know if we will.”

He stepped back, shaking his head. His loving expression shifted into a grimace.

“Please stay.”

He held my hands in his, gazed into my eyes, and pleaded once more. “Please… please stay.”

“I’m so sorry, Armin. I have no choice.”

“What does that mean?”

“My parents are there; my life is back home. I don’t know anyone else here in Paradis. You haven’t had the chance to notice, but people here see me as an outsider. They give me strange looks, and some are even rude to me. And although Lady Kiyomi doesn’t treat me like one, I’m still the Azumabito family’s slave. I can’t just leave them; they could punish my parents if I do.”

Armin looked down, trying to hide his tears. “At least think about it,” he whispered.

“And didn’t you say you have only 9 years left to live? What am I supposed to do when you’re gone?”

“Then I’ll make them the best 9 years of our lives.”

Words can’t describe how torn I felt. The most sensible choice would be to go home, but for the first time, I was in the company of someone who made me feel like I belong. He helped me realize how much I want a future where I can be free.

Armin held me in his arms, kissed my cheek, and softly said, “If we do have two days before you leave, I want to spend them with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

We spent the next day together. Armin took me to meet his childhood friends, Eren and Mikasa, whom I’ve heard so much about by now. They’ve been asking him to introduce me for weeks, but he was embarrassed about letting them see how in love he was. He decided that if I was leaving, it was now or never.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” I said with a smile.

“Likewise. Armin has been telling us so much about you,” Mikasa said.

Eren said with a smirk, “He talks about you every single day, like he can’t shut up about you.”

“Oh really?” I said, looking at Armin who was blushing intensely, his eyes wide in terror.

We had a pleasant conversation, and afterwards, Armin and I had some time alone.

“They seem really nice, Armin. I can see why they’re your friends.”

“Glad you like them. I told them that you’re leaving tomorrow. Eren has been quite cynical lately, and he just said it was bound to happen. Mikasa has been more consoling. Having lost Sasha, she’s been more sensitive about how it feels to lose someone important.”

He looked away. “You know, I knew from the beginning that you would eventually go home to Hizuru. I just didn’t expect it to hurt this much. I don’t have the words to describe how broken I feel.”

I wrapped my arm around his and leaned my head on his shoulder. Trying to comfort him, I said, “I know we’ll be apart, and it hurts just thinking about it. Maybe we could at least write to each other. Perhaps after the war is over, our nations can begin trading, and we can send our letters? I don’t know.”

This gave Armin an idea. He may struggle to express himself in person, but he was much better with his words when writing. That night, he slipped a note under the door to (Y/N)’s room.


	9. Chapter 9

_My sweet (Y/N),_

_The first time I met you, I found it cute how you forgot to let go after shaking my hand. From the way you asked me questions, I knew I was talking to someone intelligent and inquisitive. You don’t know this, but I was glad that you asked me to meet you again, and even happier that we decided to keep meeting._

_I feel so at home with you. I love the determination in your eyes when you talk about your family. I love how you smile when you tell me about the places you’ve been._

_I’m so thankful that you listen to my stories. Spending time with you is always the highlight of my day. I can talk with you for hours, and even then, it’s never enough._

_When we first met, you asked me what motivates me to keep going. I didn’t have an answer then, but now I do. What keeps me going is hope—hope for peace, a better future beyond these walls, and hope that one day we could all breathe easy and settle down. You rekindled this in me, because I hope that one day, I could spend those peaceful times seeing the world with you._

_I’ll tell you a secret. Asking you out on a date has to be one of the bravest things I’ve done, because this time, the choice was entirely mine. No titans, no war, no life-or-death situations. I choose to be with you, and if I only could, I would choose you everyday._

_I love you, (Y/N). I will never forget you._

_Yours,_

_Armin_

  
  


Lady Kiyomi sighed and refolded the letter.

Lost in thought, she gazed out the window of her room as the morning light spilled through. She had been mulling over an idea for a few days, and she knew that she had to decide now.

She entered my room as I was packing my last few things. “Is it time to go?” I asked.

She held out a piece of paper and said, “This is for you. Someone must have slipped this under my door by mistake.”

Before I could even read it, she said, “You don’t have to come with me.”

“What? I—”

“He loves you, and even if you won’t admit it, it’s clear you love him too.”

“But—”

“I will make sure your parents are cared for. You are not my slave, (Y/N). You are free to live your life however you please.”

“Lady Kiyomi… Thank you.”

She hugged me for the first time, and I thought I saw tears in her eyes when she said, “No. Thank you.”

Before she could walk out the door, she turned and said, “It’s your choice. If you choose to come home, I will be waiting for you by the boat until we leave in an hour.”

“Wait! Can you give me a few minutes to read this?”


	10. Chapter 10

I cried as I read the letter. It was the sweetest thing I’ve ever read. Armin really knows how to bring a girl to tears.

I was in the carriage with Lady Kiyomi on the way to the ferry that leaves Wall Sina. My mind wandered with images of my parents, my home, the friends I grew up with. I thought of the fields where we would chase the chickens. Could I really leave them all behind? I looked at Lady Kiyomi across me, her expression calm and serene. She looked at me and smiled.

Then I thought of Armin. The way he smiled at me, how much I enjoyed my time with him, how his blonde locks glowed in the sunset, and the way he kissed me. When I told him about my history, he simply held my hand. He did not treat me any differently. I remembered the lightness I felt when I talked to him about the world’s wonders, and how much I dreamt of freedom.

“We’re here,” Lady Kiyomi said.

We got out of the carriage, and I saw the boat with its passengers embarking and loading their baggage. I searched through the crowd on the dock, and his blonde head stood out. Armin and I had agreed to meet here to say goodbye. I’ve made my decision.

“Armin!” I called out as I ran into his arms. We embraced and he held me tightly, one hand on my nape and one arm around my waist. I looked up and noticed dark spots around his tired eyes.

“Have you been crying?” I asked.

“How could I not?” he told me. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Armin…” I took a deep breath and smiled. “I’ve decided to stay.”

“What?”

“I realized that what was truly holding me back was my past. I couldn’t get beyond my identity as a slave, and it held me back from chasing my own dreams. But you opened my eyes to a future where I could be free. You sparked a burning desire within me, and now everything is clear. I want to fulfill my dreams with you! My freedom is with you.”

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply. I felt his tears on my cheeks. “I love you, Armin,” I whispered.

“I love you, too, (Y/N). I’m so glad.” He wrapped his arms around me, lifted me off my feet, and twirled me around. Then he pressed another soft kiss on my lips.

“You better not die in this war, Armin! We’re going to have 9 happy years together!”

He laughed at me. I looked up to see Armin’s face filled with love, and I turned to see Lady Kiyomi on the boat that was sailing away. She waved, smiling. On this sunny day in Paradis, I waved goodbye to the woman who guided my past, as I held the hand of the man who opened my eyes to a bright future.


End file.
